1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a fluid transport apparatus, and more particularly, a hose for air transport into an automotive vehicle engine.
2. Discussion
As space becomes more limited in automotive vehicle engine compartments, a need has developed to reduce the volume occupied by engine components external to the engine block. One such component is a clean air hose used for an air induction system. Previously, it has been popular to use a constant bellowed tube (such as a plastic tube) having a plurality of individual units connected at their ends and having a plurality of folds or pleats to allow for bending. The units have a generally constant length dimension about their periphery. While such structure permits for bending of the base, it also possesses potential drawbacks of varying the shape of the fluid path defined in the interior of the tube. Accordingly, it is desired to have a hose for attachment to a vehicle engine that permits for bending to fit within the vehicle engine compartment. It is also desired that the hose be able to maintain its bend shape. It is also desired to have a generally constant shape fluid flow path along the length of the hose. Finally, it is desired that the hose be able to bend in a 90 degree fashion without taking on an "S" shape.